Mil Anos
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: "Eu não vivi tudo isso. Mas sinto como se tivesse. Não quero mais viver por tanto tempo sentindo esse frio. Qual gelo se quebra primeiro, o meu ou o seu?"


**Notas do autor: **Eu não gosto de crepúsculo, deixando isso bem claro antes de qualquer coisa. Mas o meu querido amigo Angell Kinney me apresentou à música "A Thousand Years", que faz parte da trilha do filme, e eu me apaixonei pela letra. E em mais um dos meus surtos, achei que dava pra sair algo legal disso. Então, estamos aqui, mais uma vez, em um momento óbvio, talvez até um pouco chupinhado (licença poética, tá, gente?) e batido de inspiração. Quem quiser, pode ler ouvindo a música (é da Christina Perri, tem no youtube), garanto que vai dar um efeito legal.  
PS: Minha paixão pelo Pitch e pelo Frost é recente, então talvez eles estejam um pouco fora do que seria esperado. Minhas sinceras desculpas por isso.**  
********Agradecimentos:** Kiyavi M e Angell Kinney, por serem amigos fodas, e mesmo quando em dificuldades, sempre lembram da minha cara feia e suja. E o santo que eu tenho muito orgulho de chamar de marido, porque o que ele aguenta de mim, não é pra qualquer um não, viu? XD **  
********Disclaimers:** Não sei quem é o autor da história original. Ainda não cheguei nesse nível de fangirlice. Mas os personagens são dele, é ele que ganha dinheiro. Se eu ganhasse, não estaria devendo até as cuecas ao banco.  
**AVISOS: **Insinuações (só insinuação mesmo... É tão bobinho e inocente que me deu até vergonha =P) de relação homoafetiva. Não gosta, vai assistir novela da globo. Lá até os gays são meio héteros...

* * *

Queria não precisar dormir.

Não precisar mais acordar no meio da noite com a sensação da sua presença, aqui, ao meu redor.

Deitado entre os galhos e folhas das árvores, eu sinto a sua sombra, flutuando, esperando.

Perguntas aparecendo dentro da minha cabeça em forma de palavras voando na frente dos meus olhos, como se alguém estivesse desenhando as frases para que eu pudesse ler. Como Sandy faz quando ele quer dizer algo importante.

Agarro o meu cajado, desço da árvore onde estava, e caminho pela neve, esperando uma mensagem sua, esperando você aparecer e me capturar, me atacar, qualquer coisa.

Mas tudo o que eu sinto é a presença das suas sombras.

Seus passos não tem barulho. E quem diria que sombras emitem calor? Porque, quanto mais você se aproxima, mais calor eu sinto. Subindo pelas minhas pernas, torso, braços, e, finalmente, rosto. Detesto calor; sendo um espírito do inverno, calor é a última coisa que quero perto de mim. Mas é só o que sinto vindo de você.

E, quando finalmente acho que verei a sua figura detestável, incômoda, saindo de seu esconderijo, eu sinto você se afastar de mim novamente. Quando você vai embora, parece que tudo se ilumina mais, e o frio da neve volta com toda a força. Manipulo gelo, seria normal gostar de frio, não é? Mas esse é um tipo de frio que eu não entendo. Não gosto. Não quero.

* * *

_- Você, Jack, deveria entender que o pior frio de todos... É o frio da solidão. Um frio que eu e você conhecemos muito bem..._

* * *

Eu entendo. Eu conheço.

E quanto tempo mais, eu e você, teríamos que sentir esse tipo de frio?

Mais trezentos? Quinhentos?

Se ele não tivesse me escolhido... A luz que ilumina todo o céu durante a noite, quando a escuridão e o frio são mais intensos. Se ele não tivesse me escolhido, jamais teria conhecido você. Jamais teria aprendido a sentir falta da emoção do perigo que você deveria representar.

Você não se aproxima. Nem eu ando em sua direção. Tenho medo de me queimar. E eu sei do que você tem medo. Eu não precisei congelar nada dentro de você; você fez o trabalho todo sozinho. E esse gelo se tornou seu escudo. Sua armadura. Sua espada. E deixar o meu frio se aproximar de você seria permitir que eu mexesse em tudo isso.

Seria permitir que, assim como eu crio o gelo, eu destruísse o seu gelo e você ficasse exposto novamente.

E então, tudo o que temos até agora é essa distância. Que protege e fere ao mesmo tempo.

Mas, mesmo de longe, penso que... Sinto que, talvez, e só talvez, eu goste disso.

Do seu calor. Da sua presença. Quando não estou tentando me convencer de que é errado. De que não posso. De que somos inimigos. De que você me deixou pra morrer. Mas aí é só lembrar a decepção em seu rosto quando me neguei a lhe acompanhar, a estar do seu lado, que esqueço de tudo.

Dormir e acordar, sem que meus sonhos tenham sido invadidos por você.

Mais um dia. Uma noite. Esperando. Só mais um pouco.

Esperamos tanto. Morremos um pouco a cada dia que passou. Sinto como se mais de mil anos já tivessem se passado, mesmo que eu não tenha vivido tanto ainda.

Mil anos esperando por você. Sem saber que o que eu guardava dentro de mim já era seu.

Mil anos esperando.

Vejo você saindo de dentro do caminho por entre as árvores. As sombras voltando. O calor me aquecendo.

Eu não fujo. Você não entende. Não consegue provar o meu medo.

Só porque ele não existe mais.

O único medo que você sente é o seu próprio, quem diria. Mas eu já te vi sentindo medo, e não quero mais te ver assim. Estendo a mão, te chamando. Destruindo a distância e o gelo que te envolve.

Você pediu um dia, não se lembra? Pediu que eu te escolhesse. Não se esqueça, nunca, de que eu não sou como você. Não me alimento do temor alheio. Mas não quero mais estar sozinho. Nunca mais.

Você para na minha frente, me olhando do alto. Inclino a cabeça pra trás e encaro você, como se mais nada existisse ali, ao nosso redor. Você pega minha mão, hesitante. E seguro a sua, com toda a certeza do mundo.

Mil anos.

Se você quiser.

Mil anos mais.

Não mais esperando, mas te amando.


End file.
